Terus Menjadi Wacana
by SingingBell
Summary: kenapa wanita yang harus selalu mengalah. kemana gerakan persamaan gender itu. wanita terus dibatasi issue konyol yang mengekang dan bodoh. wanita bisa bebas! GSLeeteuk!


**Terus Menjadi Wacana**

"**Ini hanya akan terus menjadi wacana!"**

**.**

Ia terlihat tersenyum. Kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk beradu dengan keyboard yang ada dihadapannya. Sinar cahaya dari layar computer itu terlihat menerangi wajahnya, didalam kamar yang gelap gulita ini. Sesekali ia menghisap rokok yang dia taruh di asbak disamping mejanya dan menghisapnya hingga keparu-paru.

_Saat ini Issue tentang persamaan gander semakin marak. "Perempuan bisa!" begitu katanya. Tapi gerakan itu hanya tetap menjadi sebuah wacana dimana mindset masyarakat kita menganggap wanita hanya bisa dibawah._

_Biasanya jika terjadi kasus seperti ini, itu karena sebuah pemaksaan dari luar si objek dalam hal ini wanita. Tapi saat ini wanita juga lah yang terkadang berpikiran dasar seperti itu. "Kami wanita dan kami dibawah!" itu yang ada dalam mindset 90% wanita yang ada di Indonesia. _

"Leeteuk! Nulis apa sih elu sampe gw dianggurin gitu." seorang pria yang sendari tadi ada didalam kamar itu terlihat menghampiri dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. "Duh say, kalo elu tetep nulis kaya gitu mana ada yang mau nerima."

"Diem Lu!" balas wanita itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap computer yang ada dihadapannya.

_Banyak Issue yang diciptakan masyarakat tentang wanita Ideal, yang secara sadar ataupun tidak sadar itu adalah sebuah pengekangan terhadap kebebasan wanita itu tersendiri. Banyak wanita yang karena Issue konyol itu rela mengeluarkan uang lebih extra demi pemenuhan issue yang sangat konyol. _

_Dalam konteks ini wanita yang serba dituntut dalam segala hal. Baik fisik maupun psikis. _

_Wanita dituntut perawan, berfisik cantik, berkulit mulus, setia terhadap suami, dapat memasak, memuaskan suami, melayani suami, d.l.l_

_Wanita dituntut perawan sebelum menjelang hari pernikahannya, bahkan dibeberapa daerah wanita harus menyertakan surat medis yang menyatakan bahwa ia masih dan harus perawan. Apakah perawan atau tidaknya menjadi sebuah tolak ukur terhadap kepuasaan. Pada akhirnya hal itu bakal hilang juga cuma dalam hitungan jam bahkan menit. Bahkan beberapa artis ibu kota melakukan operasi agar bisa menjadi seorang perwan lagi. Tapi kenapa perempuan yang harus dituntut perawan oleh pria? Kami juga bisa menuntut lelaki harus perjaka? Kenapa kami yang harus murni? Sebuah Issue konyol sekali. _

_Kenapa seorang wanita tidak boleh gendut jika sudah memiliki anak. Jika wanita tidak cantik maka sang suami pergi ke rumah istri yang kedua. Lalu, jika seperti itu kami boleh tidak pergi ke rumah suami kedua karena suami kita gendut, dan tidak menarik lagi?_

"Gila ya tulisan elu!" sebuah suara menyahut dari belakang wanita yang sedang menulis tu.

"Tapi memang Issue itu konyol! Jutaan perempuan mengelabui diri mereka terhadap ransangan visual sehingga miliknya tidak terlalu basah. Sebuah perilaku yang didasari issue gila bahwa milik perempuan yang terlalu becek itu tidak enak." Jelas wanita itu panjang lebar.

Ia mematikan rokoknya yang sudah pendek dan menyesap gelas bir yang sudah setengah kosong. Mata dan tangannya kembali serius dengan layar dan keyboard computer.

_Hal ini juga banyak ditemukan dalam industry prostitusi. Rata-rata seorang PSK adalah wanita dan anak gadis dibawah umur. Tidak menjadi sebuah masalah jika kegiatan itu didasari oleh kemauan sendiri. tapi kasusnya banyak anak kecil yang dijual ke rumah bordil adalah wanita. Padahal keluarga itu rata-rata memiliki anak laki-laki. Kenapa yang harus dijual adalah anak wanita mereka bukan anak lelaki mereka? rata-rata PSK pria melakukan atas dasar kemauan sendiri dan untungnya mereka mendapat drajat yang lebih tinggi. Apakah anda pernah melihat seorang PSK pria yang menjajakan diri di tengah jalan? Biarpun pernah berapa banyak? Lain dengan halnya pelacur wanita. Setiap berapa meter anda melihat seorang wanita yang menjajakan dirinya di jalan? _

_Hal itu saja sudah memperlihatakan bahwa dalam hal itu wanita terlihat sangat murahan sekali. Apakah anda menghitung juga pria yang menggunakan jasa mereka? Rata-rata orang Indonesia hanya mengecap buruk sang PSK. Sedangkan sang pria yang memakai jasa mereka?_

"Duh! Main PSK-PSK an." Pria yang sendari tadi membaca tulisan itu terlihat kesal karena materi tulisan itu. "Mang Lu pernah jadi PSK?"

"Kalau Gw anak dari seorang PSK gimana?" tanya wanita itu balik dengan nada sedikit kesal.

_Dan dalam hal ini juga berlaku untuk pelecehan seksual. Baik yang ringan ataupun berat._

"Tuh kan bawa masalah pelecehan lagi." Kata pria itu kesal, "Gak ada issue lain apa?"

"Gw buta politik, Gw buta filsafat, Gw buta ekonomi, tapi Gw gak buta sama social. Saya bukan orang yang munafik dan pura-pura sok tau terhadap suatu hal. Dan sosial menjadi bahan yang luas sekali"

_Rata-rata wanita yang menjadi korban dari yang ringan seperti sentuhan di daerah pribadi milik wanita sampai pemerkosaan bahkan berakhir mutilasi dan pembunuhan. Wanita yang selalu jadi korbannya. Kalau pria menganggap kami makhluk lemah kenapa kami bisa membesarkan dan melahirkan anda?_

"Gw bilang lu kudu keluar dari masalah itu Leeteuk." Kata pria itu dengan sedikit berteriak. "Bukan karena hanya lu jadi korban pemerkosaan pacar nyokap lu, lu jadi kaya gitu."

"Kenapa Lu sewot?" balas wanita itu dengan sedikit berteriak juga. "Lu pernah memperkosa orang? Si Bencong bilang lu pergi sama Wookie kan ke Hotel?"

"Lu juga ngilang gitu aja, paling lu pergi sama Heechul. Gw bilang kan gw cuma nemenin Wookie ke party temennya. Lu si Bencong aja dipercaya." Nada suara pria itu meninggi. Matanya menatap tajam dan penuh amarah kea rah wanita yang ada didepannya. "Lu juga tetep aja jadi lesbong."

"Mang gw lesbong kali." Balas wanita itu. "Gw mau kita break!"

"Ok, kita break! Tapi lu gak bisa tetep terjebak sama hal itu-itu aja kan?"

"Bajingan lu Kangin!" teriak Leeteuk berbarengan dengan suara pintu yang berdebam tertutup. Memutuskan cahaya dari luar kamar itu.

Leeteuk melihat kursor yang berkedip-kedip dalam layar komputernyanya. Ia merosot jatuh, tak mampu melanjutkan tulisannya.

**You got one SMS**

**From: Bencong**

**To: Leeteuk**

_**Say gw liat tadi si Kanging ma Wookie ada dimobilnya. Kayanya mau ke hotel deh. Duh Say benerkan pa kata Gw, suntik kurus donk gw ja yang bencong gak nepsong liat lu gimana lekong? Liat tuh Wookie**_

_**Ok Say Gw ke Night Club duluan ok.**_

BAAAAAJIIIIINGGGANNN!

**Batam, 14 May 2012**

**10:56 p.m**__


End file.
